diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Summoner
This page is using the font '''Montserrat''' |image3 = Diep.io.BossProfile Summoner OLD Nav.png|Old Colors Diep.io.BossProfile Summoner NEW Nav.png|New Colors |weapon(s) = Spawners (4) |attacks = Squares (28) |xp = 30,000 |hp = 3,000}} The is an AI-controlled Boss that behaves similarly to the Guardian and Fallen Overlord, but has a square body and summons weaker Necromancer Drones. Additionally, it has a similar color to the Arena Closer’s. It was added on 19th August 2016. The Summoner has a chance to spawn 10-13 minutes after the start of a server, and 15-23 minutes after the previous Boss has been destroyed. The Summoner is the only square Boss that has ever been made in the game. It is similar to the Necromancer, except for the fact that it spawns Drones for itself like the Battleship. The Summoner doesn’t take a Square as one of its Drones if it bumps into it. Design It features a yellow Square-shaped body about the size of a Dominator, and 4 Spawners which shoot out neutral Necromancer Drones. The whole entity appears to resemble a cross between the Necromancer and Overlord classes, but much larger. Technical Drones The Summoner’s Drone Speed is a bit higher than an average Necromancer’s. Just like the Necromancer, its drones are square shaped instead of triangles. The Drones spawn at a rate of 6 per second, which can easily overwhelm nearby players. Each drone has approximately 50 HP. Stats It has a health pool of 3,000 HP, although it regenerates health very slowly. This tank has four Spawners. In addition, it has a greater reload rate than a maxed Overlord. However, this boss has a very low Movement Speed. Miscellaneous Upon destruction, it awards 30,000 EXP. This will automatically raise a player to level 45 upon killing it — if they have not reached that level already. Just like the Guardian and other Bosses, it is not targeted by the Protectors in a Team game mode unless it provokes them, and the Base itself has no effect on it. When it spawns, a gray notification above the player's screen will state: “The Summoner has spawned!” Strategy *Strong against: Weaker tanks, tanks with low bullet damage or penetration, ramming tanks, focus fire DPS, the majority of tanks. *Weak against: High DPS, the Destroyer (Hybrid, Annihilator), or Smasher branches (Landmine, Spike) Overseer classes, Penta Shots, Spread Shots, Factories, Triplets, and potentially Octo Tanks. *The Drones will hunt down any tank until that tank gets killed or the tank has moved out of range. An effective strategy is to shoot at it while the Drones are distracted by another player, similar to how a Dominator can be won over by being focused on one while others shoot. *In team modes, you can work together with others to kill this entity. *Although most high DPS classes work on this tank, focused ones like the Streamliner, Twin, Machine Gun, etc., will not work due to there being so many Drones that they tend to surround the tank rather than all come in one direction. *Spread Shot is the most effective tank against the Boss. The smaller bullets take out most of the Drones while the larger one hits the boss. However, this can take some time and is not recommended in FFA as another tank can come and kill you quickly. The Penta Shot works with this tactic too. *A Landmine or Spike can kill it, but it will take time. The strategy is to lightly ram it and quickly move away, as you will lose more health than it will. You will regenerate health, which it won’t be able to do nearly as quickly. Repeat the ramming process until it is dead. (This is not recommended as other tanks nearby can attack you at low health, and if you ram without quickly moving away, you will die). Additionally, it is worth noting that if it is targeting you, the Drones can keep pushing you into the Boss, effectively condemning the player to death unless they have a teammate killing the Summoner’s Drones. *Use Ranger or Predator to hit it without worrying about the squares. Make sure you are far away enough. *Use Destroyer, Hybrid, Annihilator or the Skimmer so that your bullets can pass through the drones and deal pretty high damage to the Summoner. *Use Overlord & with build 0/0/0/7/7/7/5/7 to provoke the Summoner and to attack it, and when its Drones are coming for you run away as fast as possible. *The Factory is effective against the Summoner if used properly and with enough skill. You can easily use your Drones to overwhelm the Summoner’s squares with a wide bullet wall. Trivia *It is the second AI-controlled Boss in the game. *An hour after being added to the game, the developer created a thread for players to suggest the name of this new boss. **It was later named Summoner. *As of the 22nd of August, a notification is displayed for all players when a boss spawns. *When idle, this boss slowly circles the arena until it sees a player. *The Summoner’s body color is the same as a regular Square's. Gallery SquareBoss2.png|Summoner chasing a Tri-Angle Summoner.png|Smasher slowly defeating a Summoner Summoner notification.png|Spawn notification Summoner with all drones.png|Summoner with maximum drone count Screen_Shot_2016-08-20_at_12.07.15_PM.png|A team attacking the Summoner Summoner transparent.png|A Summoner. Summoner drone cloud.jpg|The drone “cloud” of a Summoner. Summoner.JPG|A Summoner in Sandbox. es:Summoner zh:Summoner fr:Summoner pl:Summoner ru:Summoner vi:Summoner tr:Summoner }} Category:Diep.io Category:Bosses Category:Polygon Bosses Category:Checked